


Gerrof Me, Ya Dirty Mollusc! (Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Nudity, Parody, Tentacles, hagrid/squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid runs into a bit of trouble while chancing a skinny-dip during the school holidays. Drawn (by mouse) for the 2006 livejournal hp-fringeart imitation challenge (where participants drew HP fan art imitating a piece classic art). The artwork I was imitating was Hokusai's <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dream_of_the_Fisherman's_Wife">Dream of The Fisherman's Wife"</a>, and this was the first of a series I did for that challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerrof Me, Ya Dirty Mollusc! (Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
